Benutzer Diskussion:Fulgorth
Hi, Runes of Magic Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Kategorie Diskussion:Quest. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- J sparten (Diskussion) 29. Aug. 2009, 00:52:29 Danke Hi, ich habe gesehen, dass Du angefangen hast Quests zu ergänzen und die englischen zu ersetzen. Vielen Dank, dass Du mitmachst. Viele Grüße J sparten 12:53, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Das mache ich doch gerne, ich hoffe nur es trägt Früchte, so dass mehr Leute das deutsche Wiki nutzen und daran weiter arbeiten.Fulgorth 02:38, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Tja, wie das immer so ist im Leben, einige müssen erst einmal vorlegen, bis andere merken, dass es sich lohnt mitzumachen. Ich denke wir brauchen nur etwas Atem =) J sparten 06:18, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Vorlage Quest (erweitert) Du hast auf meiner Diskussionsseite gefragt wegen der Tagesquests. Ich werde für neue Artikel Deine Vorlagen verwenden, wenn Du im Zuge Deiner Bearbeitung auf eine bereits bestehende Tagesquest triffst, dann kannst Du die gerne mit der neuen Vorlage anpassen. Eine Bitte aber noch, schau Dir mal die Tagesquests aus der Sascilia-Steppe an bzw. Aslan. Ich habe da kleine Icons eingebaut für die Questgegenstände und die Phiriusmarken. Wäre schön, wenn Du die auch einbauen könntest (sieht einfach netter aus), zumindest bei den Tagesquests. Die Bilder wiederholen sich ja ständig, daher reicht es, wenn sie ja einam hochgeladen sind. J sparten 11:27, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Klar, werde ich machen. Das Bild hinzuzufügen ist selbstverständlich, ich gehe immer nach der Devise vor, nichts raus zu nehmen, was schon besteht. In welcher Auflösung hast Du die Item-Bilder erstellt? Ich denke gerade für Bilder macht es Sinn ne Hilfeseite zu erstellen, damit ein festgelegter Standard existiert für neu hochgeladene Bilder. Bei Karten ist das noch relativ egal, weil die als thumbs eingefügt werden, gerade bei solchen Itempics machts aber wie ich denke Sinn. Hatte das mit dem Itempics schon selbst vorgehabt. Aber wenn ich bei jeder Quest, gleich alle NPC, Items, Karten und Texte mit einfügen würde, bräuchte ich wohl für jede einzelne Quest 3 Tage. Fulgorth 14:25, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich habe 32px genommen. Wobei es eigentlich egal ist in welchem Format die Bilder hochgeladen werden, da Du mit Angabe der px Zahl vorgibst wie die Größe im wiki dann ist. Schau mal die Quest Energiekerne an. J sparten 14:37, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Stimmt, da hast Du vollkommen Recht. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit zu sehen welche Bilder bereits hochgeladen wurden? Fulgorth 14:45, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::Da ist ein Link zu Spezialseiten in der Übersicht auf der linken Seite. Darunter ist ein Punkt Dateiliste (unter Medien), dort sind auch alle Bilder J sparten 14:47, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Tagesquest Hi, die neue Tabelle auf der Oberseite Tagesquest gefällt mir echt gut. Prima arbeit ! J sparten 11:54, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Mal ein paar Tage off Hi, ich wollte nur mal kurz Bescheid sagen, dass ich mal ein paar Tage nich online sein werde. Nicht das Du denkst, Du wärest nun ganz alleine bei der Bearbeitung. Viele Grüße und bid bald J sparten 08:00, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Danke, fürs Bescheid sagen, aber ich bin ja auch häufiger mal zwischendurch nicht da und außerdem sehe ich dass wir einen fleißigen neuen Helfer haben!Fulgorth 22:43, 16. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Aktualität Ich hätte da mal eine Frage ist dieses Projekt eigentlich noch aktuell ? Denn ich sehe leider nur 1-2 neue Beiträge bzw. Bearbeitungen ? Ich würde helfen das Wiki schnell möglichst weiter zu bringen jedoch, möchte ich hier nicht er einzigste sein der Artikel schreibt. Ich würde mich um eine schnelle Antwort freuen. mfg Dragonfirefox 12:13, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Erstmal Danke ich Dir für Dein Engagement, hab schon gesehen, dass Du richtig reingehauen hast - Respekt und weiter so! '' :''Ich würde den derzeitigen Status ganz klar als im Aufbau befindlich deklarieren. Ich selbst habe mich dazu entschlossen mitzuschreiben um auch andere zu animieren dies zu tun, je mehr Leute an einem Wiki mitschreiben, desto aktueller kann der Stand sein. Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe stammen die meisten Informationen noch aus der Beta wo es eine tatkräftige Gruppe gab, welche das zusammengetragen hat J sparten hat dann große Mühen darein gesteckt, dass sich das ganze mittlerweile wieder auf einem Ansehnlichen Level bewegt. Wir haben jetzt die Aufgabe dies fortwährend mit auszubauen und ständig hier und dort zu aktualisieren. ''Fulgorth 03:03, 21. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :... ist wohl der Knackpunkt. Man müsste quasi täglich anpassen und erweitern, da sich im Spiel ständig was ändert oder erweitert wird. :Dazu bedarf es aber wirklich einer Menge fleißiger Mithelfer. :Eine Wiki wäre sicher einer super Sache... sehe das Vorhaben aber auch eher skeptisch (Zeit / Aufwand). :Ich sehe es ja bei mir... tagsüber arbeiten und am abend oder We, wenn Zeit ist, wird eben RoM gespielt. ::''Ich sehe das nicht ganz so pessimistisch, es gibt mehr als 1 Millionen deutsche Spieler in RoM. Wenn auch nur 1 Promille der Spieler in der Woche einen Artikel schreiben/aktualisieren würden, wäre dieses Wiki im Nu Topaktuell. Ich denke jedoch, dass es schon reicht, wenn wir es schafften 10 ständige Schreiber zusammen zu bekommen, dann wäre das Wiki genügend Leuten eine Hilfe, die dann immer mal wieder rein schauen und nach dem Motto "schau mal das da weiß ich aber besser", ständig hier und da was erneuern, verbessern. ::''Das ist ja gerade das Erfolgsrezept der Wiki-Idee keiner muss ein Genie sein um an einem der umfassendsten Nachschlagewerke mitzuschreiben. ''Fulgorth 03:03, 21. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::: Dann gebe ich auch noch meinen Senf dazu ;0). Ich sehe das auch so, wenn wir nur ein paar aktive Schreiber bekommen, dann reicht das aus. Zwei bis Drei, die sich mit dem Syntax beschäftigen ist hilfreich, um die Beiträge denn in Form zu gießen, webnn der Ursprungsschreiber dazu keine Lust/Zeit/Kenntnisse hat. Ich mache auch immer wieder Werbung zum mitmachen, es ist aber in der Tat schwierig Leute zu animieren, auch nur ab und zu einen Artikel zu schreiben. Schaut Euch aber mal das wiki zu ogame an, da sieht man das es geht ! J sparten 18:49, 29. Okt. 2009 (UTC)